Edward Newgate
|age = 72 lata |hair = Blond (kiedyś) Białe |eyes = Żółte |affiliation = |link= Piraci Białobrodego|25px Piraci Białobrodego Yonko |birthday = 6 Kwietnia |occupation = Pirat Kapitan |status = Martwy |devilfruits = Gura Gura no Mi (kiedyś) |abilities = Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki |weapons = Bisento |manga debut = Rozdział 234 |anime debut = Odcinek 151 |japanese voice = Kinryū Arimoto |english voice = Wersja Funimation: *R. Bruce Elliott |colorscheme = WhitebeardPiratesColors}} Edward Newgate (エドワード・二ューゲート Edowādo Nyūgēto) Znany bardziej jako "Białobrody". Mówiono o nim iż jest osobą znajdującą się najbliżej skarbu "One Piece". Był jednym z Yonko, został zabity przez Marshalla D. Teacha podczas wojny na Marineford. Wygląd W młodości, nie miał blizny na klatce piersiowej. Później z powodu swoich wąsów otrzymał przydomek "Białobrody" (spotykane jest tłumaczenie Białowąsy). Gdy miał 52 lata, miał na sobie niebiesko żółty piracki kapelusz z jego "Jolly Roger" noszony na długie, blond włosy. Białobrody był wyjątkowo wysoki, mniej więcej trzy razy wyższy od normalnego człowieka. Miał podłużną twarz, oraz (z powodu wieku) wiele zmarszczek wokół oczu, był też bardzo umięśniony. Jego bicepsy zdają się rosnąć, gdy używa swojego owocu Gura Gura no Mi. Posiadał również wiele blizn, przebiegających wzdłuż jego klatki piersiowej; jedną, szczególną, otrzymał w pojedynku z Rogerem. Podobnie jak inni członkowie jego załogi miał wytatuowany Jolly Roger. W mandze, jego oczy są brązowe, ale w anime ich kolor jest postrzegany jako żółty. Miał czarną chustkę na głowie i biały płaszcz kapitana, który luźno zwisa z jego szerokich ramion. Zawsze był widziany z nagim torsem i nosił lekkie, jasnożółte, luźne spodnie wpuszczone do wewnątrz swoich dużych, czarnych butów oraz ciemnofioletową piracką szarfę wokół talii. W mandze, po ataku Akainu topi się część jego twarzy, Białobrody stracił lewe oko i lewą stroną wąsów (ta scena w anime została zmieniona. Po prostu traci lewą stronę wąsów), jak również ogromną dziurę w jego tułowiu (druga, większa rana w brzuchu została również pokazana w anime). Jednak przez całe 72 lata ani razu nie otrzymał rany na plecach, bo nigdy nie uciekł od walki. Jako dziecko, nosił koszulę bez rękawów z napisem "Moc", miał na sobie również szorty i białą chustkę, z której wystawały długie, blond włosy. Galeria Gry wideo Osobowość "Jestem tylko człowiekiem z jednym sercem... Mogą mnie nazwać potworem albo demonem... Ale nie będę silny przez wieczność...!!!" -Tłumaczenie Białobrodego jego statusu "Najsilniejszego człowieka na świecie". Edward Newgate wydawał się być osoba wesołą i beztroską podczas swoich młodszych lat. W przeciwieństwie do swych kolegów, którzy kochali skarby i bogactwa, tylko on życzył sobie rodziny i zobaczył, że to największy skarb. Po długich latach na morzu, był na tyle silny, że podporządkował je sobie. Tym samym podniósł swoją reputację na światową skalę, dzięki czemu stał się nieustraszony i bardzo pewny siebie. Początkowo nie przejmował się przyczynami niepokoju i odmawiał udzielanych mu rad, na przykład wtedy, gdy jedna z jego pielęgniarek powiedziała żeby przestał pić alkohol, bo może mu zaszkodzić albo gdy Shanks ostrzegł go przed Czarnobrodym. Był jednak bardziej rozważny, niż mogłoby się wydawać. Miał mocne powody swoich upartych działań mimo, że początkowo wydawały się być wynikiem bezmyślnej brawury; Dzięki swojej głośnej deklaracji, że Wyspa Ryboludzi należy do niego, uwolnił ją od wszystkich piratów i niewolnictwa. Jego naleganie na ukaranie Teach'a było tylko przykrywką dla Ace'a, który wyruszył za nim wbrew woli Edwarda. Chociaż na początku wydawał się mieć strasznie przerośnięte ego, to w głębi duszy wiedział, że jest tylko człowiekiem i był świadomy swojej śmiertelności. Wiedział, że młodzież jest kluczem do przyszłości i ich życie jest ważniejsze niż jego własne. Wydaje się, że lubi mówić o przeszłości; pierwszą rzeczą, którą poruszył podczas rozmowy z Shanksem, to minione dwadzieścia dwa lata, a kiedy zobaczył Buggy'ego na Wojnie w Marineford, zaczął wspominać przeszłość. Śmiech Białobrodego opiera się na nazwie Diabelskiego Owocu Gura Gura no mi, a brzmi: "Gurararara". Relacje Załoga Białobrody wszystkich członków załogi traktował jak synów, podczas Wojny na Szczycie dobrze widać, że oddanie i miłość były obustronne. Portgas D. Ace Białobrody traktuje Ace'a jak swojego rodzonego syna. Mimo, że początkowo Ognista Pięść próbowała go zabić Newgate ciągle chciał aby dołączył do jego załogi. Chłopak bardzo zżył się ze swoim staruszkiem i nie wyobrażał sobie zdrady. Po zabójstwie Thatcha przez Czarnobrodego mimo odradzania pomysłu z odnalezieniem Teach'a, Ace postanowił czym prędzej pomścić nie tylko podwładnego, ale również zemścić się za okrycie hańbą imienia swojego kapitana. Podczas egzekucji Ace'a uznał, że głupio się zachował Białobrody wszystko mu wybaczył i uznał, że to on kazał mu to zrobić co było oczywiście nieprawdą. Dla Białobrodego nie ma to jednak żadnego znaczenia, gdyż postanawia zabić każdego, kto tylko zgładzi jego syna. To jak bardzo blisko siebie są te postacie, widać również doskonale, w sytuacji, gdy Ognista Pięść mówi Yonko, kto tak naprawdę jest jego biologicznym ojcem. Białobrody mówi mu wtedy, że nie ma znaczenia kto go spłodził, bo wszyscy są synami morza. Ace tuż przed śmiercią, również Białobrodemu podziękował za okazaną mu miłość. Usłyszał od swojego załoganta, że był najlepszym ojcem. Sprzymierzeńcy Piraci z Nowego Świata Białobrody musiał być bardzo szanowany przez wielu piratów z Nowego Świata. Na jego wezwanie przybyły 43 pirackie których załogi gotowe były zaryzykować dla niego życie. Squard Nawet kiedy Squard (oszukany przez Sakazukiego) zaatakował i zranił Białobrodego ten zamiast jak wroga traktował go jak dziecko, które popełniło błąd. Jinbe Ze względu na rolę jaką odegrał Białobrody na Wyspie Ryboludzi, wielu ryboludzi uznało Edwarda Newgate za bohatera w tym Jinbe. Jinbe wiele razy wyraża wdzięczność do Białobrodego nawet odmówił uczestniczenia w wojnie przeciwko niemu co doprowadziło do stracenia statusu Shichibukai i zamknięcia w Impel Down. Monkey D. Luffy Białobrody początkowo wyrażał formę szacunku w stosunku do Słomianego Kapelusza po usłyszeniu o tym, że jest on bratem Ace. Po zaciętej wytrwałości Słomianego Kapelusza, Luffy'emu udało się zdobyć szacunek Białobrodego. Edward Newgate posuną się do tego, że nakazał Marco chronić Luffy'ego i nie pozwolić mu zginąć. Podczas wojny szacunek Białobrodego do Luffy'ego stopniowo zwiększał się do tego stopnia, że Białobrody postanowił przypisać całe swoje siły by w pełni wesprzeć Słomianego Kapelusza, ta decyzja zdziwiła nawet samych piratów Białobrodego. Luffy uważał, że osoba którą Ace podziwia nie może być zła więc uchronił Białobrodego przed atakiem Crocodile. Uciekinierzy Impel Down Obok Luffy'ego było wiele uciekinierów z Impel Down takich jak Emporio Ivankov, dowódca Armii Rewolucjonistów i Buggy, były członek załogi Gold Rogera. Początkowo większość skazańców walczyła przeciwko Białobrodemu z powodu tego iż za jego głowę można było zyskać pokaźną sumę. Lecz Edward Newgate zaproponował sojusz Buggy'emu widząc jaką armię posiada klaun. Lecz Białobrody nie uważał Buggy'ego za zagrożenie. Neptun Białobrody był starym przyjacielem Neptuna, ich przyjaźń wynikła z sytuacji w której razem pili i kiedy Białobrody wyzwolił wyspę Ryboludzi z niewoli. Do końca nie wiadomo w jaki sposób Neptun i Białobrody stali się przyjaciółmi, wiemy tylko tyle, że znali się już w młodości i często pomagali sobie. Wrogowie Gol D. Roger Dawno temu byli rywalami o tytuł Króla Piratów. Mimo, że Edward przegrał ten pojedynek nie żywił urazy do Roger'a, jako jednego z niewielu darzył go ogromnym szacunkiem. Niedługo po tym jak Roger ostał okrzyknięty królem spotkali się na pewnej wyspie i rozmawiali ze sobą na spokojnie. Król Piratów bezowocnie chciał mu zdradzić gdzie znajduje się One Piece i odpowiedział na pytanie dotyczące Woli D.. Marynarka Darzył szacunkiem jedynie Sengoku i Monkey D. Garp'a, innych nazywał "bachorami", którzy nie znają prawdziwego życia na morzu. Nawet admirałowie nie byli dla niego wystarczająco respektowani. Jedynie Sakazuki po zabiciu Ace'a zaczął być traktowany jak wróg, którego trzeba natychmiast wyeliminować. Yonko Shanks Żaden z Yonko nie uznaję siebie jako towarzysza, każdy inny Yonko jest zagrożeniem dla niego i jego załogi. To tyczy się także Shanksa. Gdy Rockstar dostarcza list dla Białobrodego od Shanksa, Edward Newgate przed przeczytaniem listu niszczy go i mówi, że jeżeli Czerwonowłosy czegoś od niego chce to powinien z nim rozmawiać twarzą w twarz. Białobrody mówi Rockstarowi by ten załatwił drogą butelkę Sake by obaj imperatorzy mogli przy niej negocjować. Gdy Shanks spotkał się ze staruszkiem, ten odparł, że na jego widok zaczynają uwierać go blizny zadane przez Rogera i złośliwie wyśmiewa rudowłosego. Dlatego na pierwszy rzut oka, Białobrody może się wydawać wredny i chamski dla innych, ale później rozmowa dwóch imperatorów była łagodniejsza i razem wspominali dawne czasy na morzach. Atmosfera zrobiła się napięta, kiedy dyskusja przeszła na Ace'a i Teacha. Shanks chciał, żeby Białobrody jako przełożony Ace'a, wybił mu z głowy zemstę na Czarnobrodym, bo chłopak jest za słaby, żeby wygrać pojedynek. Edward nie starając się ukryć swojego oburzenia, uznał Rudego za szczeniaka i twierdzi, że jest o 100 lat za młody by mówił mu, co ma robić. Pomimo bycia wrogami, Shanks ma wielki szacunek do Białobrodego. Rudowłosy uniemożliwił Kaido powstrzymanie Edwarda Newgate przed dopłynięciem na Marinefor. Po śmierci Yonko, Shanks zakończył wojnę ratując przy tym sojuszników i załogę Białobrodego przed śmiercią. Następnie godnie pochował zmarłego imperatora i Ace'a. Marshall D. Teach Marshall D Teach znany jako Czarnobrody stał się największym wrogiem Białobrodego po tym jak zabił Thatcha i do prowadził do tego, że Ace został uwięziony w Impel Down. Przed zdradą Czarnobrodego, Białobrody uznawał go za swojego syna. Tuż przed śmiercią Białobrody oznajmia, że Teach nie jest godny by być następcą Rogera. Po jego śmierci Czarnobrody nie tylko przeją moc Białobrodego ale także podbił i przywłaszczył sobie jego terytoria i stanowisko jako Yonko. Historia Nie jest nam znane jego pochodzenie, ale wiemy o nim tyle,że nigdy nie był zainteresowany znajdowaniem skarbów, a od młodych lat chciał założyć rodzinę. Swój cel realizuje tworząc 16 dywizji, w której każda miała 100 ludzi. Białobrody jest znany z tego, że jako jeden z nielicznych znał Króla Piratów, a nawet walczył z nim i przeżył. Początkowo można zrazić się do jego postaci, ze względu na to jak traktuje innych ludzi, przykładowo Shanksa z Yonko. Jednakowoż jest pierwszą postacią o wielkim znaczeniu, która zginęła od początku mangi, odgrywając tym sam bardzo ważną rolę w wydarzeniach, które zmieniły trwale porządek na świecie. Białobrody chronił wiele wysp np. wyspę ryboludzi, nad którą władzę po jego śmierci przejmuje inny członek Yonko - Big Mom. Fabuła Saga Skypiea Akt Jaya Saga Water 7 Akt Po Enies Lobby Saga Wojna Szczytów Umiejętności Whitebeard otrzymał tytuł "najsilniejszego człowieka na świecie" będący hołdem dla jego niezrównanej siły fizycznej, był jednym z niewielu ludzi na świecie, którzy pasują na następnego Króla Piratów. Był jednym z Yonko , czterech z najgroźniejszych piratów, którzy rządzą drugą połową Grand Line, wraz z Shanksem , Kaido i Charlotte LinLin . Są oni uważani za największe zagrożenia dla rządu panującego na świecie, nie licząc rebeliantów. Białobrody był kapitanem Piratów Białobrodego , bezpośrednio kontrolując ogromną piracką flotę 1600 piratów podzielony na 16 oddziałów, z których każdy jest prowadzony przez niezwykle potężnego dowódce. Świadectwem jego mocy, jest fakt, że Shichibukai i Świat Rząd wykorzystywali praktycznie całą swoją moc, aby przygotować się do walki z nim. Sam aktualny Admirał floty miał poważne problemy w walce z nim. Potęga Białobrodego była tak rozległa, że niewielu ośmielało zakwestionować go, czy kogoś z jego załogi, co zrobiło jedynie kilka bardzo odważny i wpływowych ludzi jak Ace, Krokodyl, Aokiji, Kizaru, Akainu, Czarnobrody, Kaido, i Luffy. W przeszłości, Ace próbował zaatakować Białobrodego ponad sto razy, z każdej próby, w wynikały kolejne porażki. Odwety dla Białobrodego było tak łatwe, że był on w stanie kontratakować, nawet podczas snu. Po tym jak Akainu zabił Ace, Edawrd brutalnie ranni go, a Admiral jest praktycznie bezradna w odpowiedzi na mocy Białobrodego. Innym przykładem jego mocy jest to jak Białobrody potrafi wysoko skakać, czy sprawnie walczyć mimo, swojego podeszłego wieku. Jest również w stanie powalić giganta na ziemię dokonać innych cudów, o których inni mogę pomarzyć. Przez całe swoje życie otrzymał 267 ran ciętych, 152 ran postrzałowych i 46 ran od kul armatnich w sumie 465 obrażeń. Mimo to, w momencie śmierci nie było ani jednej blizny na plecach pokazującej tchórzostwo Białobrodego. Dodać również należy, że zginął on na stojąco i nawet po śmierci nie upadł, stał dalej jego wola była nie do zgięcia, przed śmiercią wypowiedział słowa będące jednym z najważniejszych w serii, że One Piece, jest prawdziwe. Poza jego brutalną siłą Białobrody jest niezwykle wykwalifikowanym strategiem wojskowym. Jego sprawność taktyczną wykazano kiedy rozkazywał i kierował ogromną ilością piratów, podczas wojny na Marinfort Czy wyborem swoich ostatnich słów, które podniosły ludzi na duchu i zapewne stworzyło wiele nowych piratów i rozgrzało wiele marzeń ludzi, którzy w przyszłości mogą obalić Światowy Rząd. Diabelski Owoc Gura Gura no Mi, owoc pozwalający na tworzenie fal sejsmicznych, bardzo niebiezpieczny i jeden z najbardziej niszczycielskich owoców. Owoc ten ma nie wiele zastosowań, po prostu niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze, czy jest to żywe jak ludzie, czy martwe jak góry nie nic nie oprze się sile tego owocu. Akainu, jeden z najsilniejszych postaci One Piece został dzięki temu owocowi ostro poturbowany. Sam Białobrody był w stanie niszczyć za jego pomocą wszystko co chciał, zbroje wrogów, całe oddziały, a nawet grunt pod stopami czy to swoimi czy wroga. Haki Posiada umiejętność Haki Uzbrojenia, co da się zauważyć gdy zaatakował Akainu i go zranił, mimo, że Admirał jest użytkownikiem diabelskiego owocu typu logia. Czym sprawił Admirałowi nie lada problemy. Broń Walki *Edward Newgate kontra Gol D. Roger (niepokazano) *Edward Newgate kontra Crocodile (niepokazano) *Edward Newgate kontra najeźdźcy Wyspy Ryboludzi *Edward Newgate kontra Piraci Spade *Edward Newgate kontra Portas D. Ace (100 pojedynków) *Edward Newgate kontra Shanks *Edward Newgate kontra Admirał Aokiji *Edward Newgate kontra Wice Admirał Ronse *Edward Newgate kontra Wice Admirał John Giant *Edward Newgate kontra Admirał Aokiji *Edward Newgate kontra Akainu *Edward Newgate kontra oficerowie marynarki *Edward Newgate kontra Admirał Kizaru *Edward Newgate kontra Admirał Akainu (Po śmierci Ace'a) *Edward Newgate kontra Marshall D. Teach *Edward Newgate kontra Piraci Czarnobrodego Ciekawostki *Przez całe swoje życie otrzymał 267 ran ciętych, 152 ran postrzałowych i 46 ran od kul armatnich w sumie 465 obrażeń. Mimo to, w momencie śmierci nie było ani jednej blizny na plecach pokazującej tchórzostwo Białobrodego. *Jest najwyższym i najsilniejszym człowiekiem w swojej załodze. *W 4 Japońskim "Fan Poll" Białobrody okazał się 69 najbardziej popularną postacią w One Piece. *W piątym rankingu popularności zajął 26 miejsce, a w szóstym spadł na 27 miejsce. * Zmarł stojąc pokazując swoją siłę i honor. * Jego ostatnie słowa przed śmiercią brzmiały: "One Piece istnieje!" * W Japonii istnieje replika grobów Ace'a i Białobrodego. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Piraci Białobrodego Kategoria:Kapitanowie Piratów Kategoria:Yonkou Kategoria:Władający Kategoria:Władający Paramecią Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Busoshoku Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kenbunshoku Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haoshoku Haki Kategoria:Martwi